


Sight

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama finds something in Yomi's garden. <strike>Emo ensues.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ligeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ligeia/gifts).



> This takes place after the ending of the series and assumes that Yomi & Shura had returned to reside in Gandara for the time being.

At that particular moment, Shura was not a happy boy.

The visitor had shown him a neat trick involving the disappearing waterfall, but he could not wrestle an explanation out from the man. As he had not yet grow accustomed to disappointment, the son of Yomi stomped off in a hurry after being gently told by his father that it was time to leave the adults alone. The tea was being served without desserts, and if Shura wanted any he'd have to go get his own. Normally Shura did not respond well to plain orders outside of training, even ones from his father. However, given that the dessert in question was something exotic from the human world called "meron pan", his curiosity got the better of him. After registering his protestation, he ran down through the hallway in a flash.

"What a spirited child."

On the other side of the room, Kurama nodded at Shura's trail. There could no doubt that he was Yomi's son: Even though his body's contour was already showing the onset of adolescence, there was no awkwardness in that boy, only an exuberant joy of movement and freedom. It was fascinating to see how he controlled his body so perfectly without realizing it. Kurama had to admit, Shura was a masterpiece. 

"They say he's like me, but I don't think that's quite true," walking over to the tea table and sitting down comfortably, Yomi observed with quiet amusement, "for one thing, he's a lot noisier."

Ever the polite guest, Kurama poured tea for both of them. White steam rose up, then quickly dissipated into the cool air. He momentarily felt a tinge of chill and had to remind himself that it was autumn already, even here in Makai.

However, he quickly forgot about the passing of seasons. Very few souls could be drinking the famed Gandara Silver and still be weary of the world. The tea was as divine as he had remembered from his days in Yomi's former kingdom; the fragrant liquid felt soft and warm to his lips, with a bittersweet taste that caressed his tongue like a lover's kiss. On his first tasting, he was told that it was made from leaves gathered in this very garden in front of him: Yomi's quaint little personal creation, with its star hexes and grombloods, nightmare grass and maiden's thorns.

Kurama blinked. Very slowly, he put the cup down. 

"Tell me something."

"Yes?" the other youkai did not let go of the tea.

"Why is it that you have not tried to regain your sight?" he asked conversationally.

After a surprised pause, Yomi allowed him a small smile.

"To think that of all the people in this world, you are the one who ask me this with a perfectly normal heartbeat."

Kurama shrugged and studied Yomi's face. There was still only a terrible calm, like the silent ocean under a lethargic moon.

"I don't know how it was possible that I missed those plants before... But I see maiden's thorn in that corner, the host to seimeigusa. And the lovely nakuhana tree is about to flower again at last." The green eyes scanned the rest of the garden for the other restorative plants, and surely enough there was one, and another, and another. "The facts, as they say, are glaring at me." 

Sitting across from him, Yomi simply sipped the tea.

"I suppose it's true that the exact portion and such is difficult to gauge and potentially disastrous, but that poses little difficulty for a master..." he saw the barest ripple in Yomi's expression and sighed in spite of himself. "No. You are right, of course. I am not speaking of reparation or repentance. That idea is as foreign to me as it is to you. I just thought...." 

He had to stop because for once, he was searching for the right words that wouldn't come. Everything seemed wrong.

Behind Yomi, the golden flower buds of nakuhana dangled carelessly in the gusty Makai wind.

"...I thought that you'd at least like to see Shura now. He is beautiful."

"Does he have his father's eyes?"

The air shifted as Yomi smiled pleasantly at his silence. Kurama sat at his end of the table, momentarily frozen as he saw blinded youkai leaning towards him. If only he could sense one single speckle of anger or malice in Yomi, he would have had the reason to escape from here and never return. Yet even after two betrayals that spanned across a thousand years, sitting in front of him, Yomi was still as serene as Gandara's October moonlight.

And when Yomi finally spoke, his voice sounded like that sleepy, sonorous sea.

"As much as I long to see my child's face, there is something...or I should say, _someone_ that I would loathe to see even more."

Yomi opened his eyes.

The wounds had healed in the passing centuries, but there was nothing in the eye sockets where the amber spheres had been. Even though he hardly gave a thought to Yomi's fate for all these time, he still remembered the color of those eyes as if by instinct alone.

"Do you understand now, Kurama?"

The savage emptiness was crushing. His fingertips began to grow numb despite the warmth of Gandara Silver in his hand. 

"The sight of you in the body of a human...that is something these eyes of mine shall never see, for as long as I breathe."

*

End


End file.
